futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Montreal Gangs
All the gangs in Montreal, Quebec info * the Crips located in Saint-Michel,N.D.G, Villeray,Pie IX,Ahunstic,Little Burgundy, Lasalle, Ahuntsic/Amabaie * the Bloods located in Cote Des Neiges(Uptown), Montréal-Nord, Rivière-des-Prairies, Laval, St-Léonard , Park Extension * the surenos located in Hudson Ave, Côte St-Luc Sectors * Montréal-Nord * Sud-Ouest * St-Michel * Parc-Extension * St-François Saint-François on Wikipedia * Côte-des-Neiges * NDG * Ville St-Laurent * Rivière-des-Prairies * St-Léonard Bloods * 7e Avenue Bloods : Bloods (Fanon) * 7e Avenue Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * North Side Bloods : Bloods (Fanon) * French Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * 514 Central Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * Diamond Skull Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * Bad Boys : Bloods (Real Gang) * Bo-Gars : Bloods (Real Gang) * Bo-Juniors : Bloods (Real Gang) * Dope Squad : Bloods (Real Gang) * Broklyn Action : Bloods (Real Gang) * Little Asian Blood : Bloods (Real Gang) * Asian Young Blood : Bloods (Real Gang) * 18 (Real Gang) * Red Blood : Bloods (Real Gang) * 187 (Montreal Gang)(Gang) : Bloods (Real Gang) * 50 Niggaz : Bloods (Real Gang) R.I.P Jerry! * AYB (Montreal Gang)(Gang) : Bloods (Real Gang) * Rolling 64 : Bloods (Real Gang) * BMF : Bloods (Real Gang) * P.X 80: Bloods (Real Gang) * Plan Riel : Bloods (Real Gang) * Uptown Posse : Bloods (Real Gang) * East Side Bloodz,(ESB) : Bloods (Real Gang) * Money Over Bitches (M.O.B ) : Bloods (Real Gang) * Piru Park Boyz : Piru, Bloods (Real Gang/not sure) * STL'z : Bloods (Real Gang/not sure) * 160: Bloods (real gang) * WolfPack: Bloods (real gang) Crips * South Side Crips : Crips (Fanon) * Golden Square Crips : Crips (Fanon) (turf in Golden Square Mile, Montreal * Natural Posses or/and National Posses : Crips (Real Gang) * 47, gang de la 47e Rue, Gang des 47 : Crips (Real Gang) * Crazy Juveniles : Crips (Real Gang) * Ruffriders : Crips (Real Gang) * Crazy Gangster : Crips (Real Gang) * Punto Negro : Crips (Real Gang) * CRAZY Angels, Sixty Pretty Girl : Crips (Real Gang) * 13 (real name "18 Street Gang") (Real Gang) * Asian Boyz : Crips (Real Gang) * 99 : Crips (Real Gang) * 146 : Crips (Real Gang) * Blue Devil : Crips (Real Gang) * Dangerous Sreet : Crips (Real Gang) * DPC : Crips (Real Gang) * J.O.K.E.R.S : Crips (Real Gang) * Boulevard Pie-IX : Crips (Real Gang) * * RTC : Crips (Real Gang) * M.G.C east-side-riderz 25st robert : Crips (Real Gang) * Crackdown Posse : Crips (Real Gang) * 67's : Crips (Real Gang) * Kazze Bizze a set of the Crackdown Posse : Crips (Real Gang) * Downtown Posse : Crips (Real Gang/not sure) * All Bout Crips : Crips (Real Gang/not sure) Mobsterz aka Mob * Northern French Mobsterz : French Mobsterz (Fanon) * Downtown Latin Mobsterz : Latin Mobsterz (Fanon) * French African Mafia : African Mafia (Fanon) * Montreal Italian Mafia : Italian Mafia (Real Gang) * West End Gang : Irish Mob (Real Gang) Other Street Gangs * 18th Street or 13 (St-Leonard) (Real Gang) * Surenos (Sur 13) (Real Gang) * Crazy Ass Delinquents (Real Gang) * Pelletier Street Boys (Real Gang) * MS-13 aka Mara Salvatrucha or 18 (Gang) * Dangerous Purple Gangsta (DPG) (Laval Saint-Francois) (Real Gang) * WestCoast Criminals (Rael Gang) * Black Dragons (Real Gang) Other Gangs * Bandidos (Real Gang) * Hells Angels (Real Gang) * Ruff Ryders * Syndicate (Real Gang) * National League (Skinhead group known in late 1980s) (Real Gang) * White Boy Wrecking Crew (Real Gang) See Also * Montreal, Quebec * Montreal Gangs (Futurama Fanon X-File) * Montreal Gangs (Futurama Fanon G-File) Links * Info about gang turf in Montreal Category:Gangs